


finish what you started

by asterismos



Series: kaleidoscopes and golden irises [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Future Fic, Girls Kissing, Girls Making Out, M/M, Post-Blood of Olympus, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: Hazel isn't usually one to make rash decisions, but she drops everything and makes the most spontaneous decision of her life—and she hasn't yet decided if it was a good one or not.At the very least, she got to make out with a cute girl, and that's always a plus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add something to the small reserve of Hazel/Piper fics we have available to us, and this is what happened. I don't really know what this is other than some almost-smut and cute fluff. Also, this work hasn't been looked over by a beta, so apologies for any and all mistakes you find!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this! Feel free to let me know what you think. x

It all started when Hazel moved to Camp Half-Blood.

The only time she'd been to the Greek camp was after the war with Gaea, and she'd only been there for a few, fleeting days. After that, her brother would visit her at Camp Jupiter at least once a month, and they would Iris-Message each other twice a week. And it was great to have that level of communication, but Hazel missed being around her brother continuously. And she missed Piper. And Percy. And Annabeth. She just missed a lot of people, a lot of her friends

And, though she wouldn't admit it for a long, long time, she also yearned for an escape.

So, without warning, Hazel dropped everything and showed up at the borders of Camp Half-Blood, narrowly avoiding being torched by Peleus, the dragon who guarded the Golden Fleece. When she made it through the border, she headed straight for Cabin Thirteen in hopes she could meet her brother there. Nico, however, was nowhere to be found, so she waited—and scared the living daylights out of him when he came back.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, patting a spot on his bed as he sat down.

"Nothing," she lied, knowing full well that he would see right through it, as she sat beside him. "I just wanted to visit you."

He eyed her bags—too many to be for a few nights' stay—and sighed. "I know you're lying, but I won't pressure you to tell me... You know you can tell me anything."

"I know... just—not now."

Nico nodded. She was grateful that he understood.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "Have you eaten? How'd you even get here?"

"I pulled some favors," she replied, deciding not to elaborate. "And no, I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

He kissed her forehead and watched as she walked towards the bed where she'd slept back in August, years ago—had it really been four years? She heard him move towards the cabin's restroom and shut her eyes, getting, for the first time in months, a good night’s rest.

The next morning, she was unsurprised to find Nico still snoring through the persistent knocking at the cabin's door. Hazel threw her legs over the side of the bed and headed for the door,  squinting into sunlight and a flash of blond hair when she finally opened it. At first, she thought it was Jason Grace, but this boy was thinner and slightly shorter.

"Oh, hi, Hazel. I didn't know you were here. Morning!"

Will Solace smiled brilliantly at her.

"Morning. I just got here yesterday." She paused, glancing over her shoulder at the still-snoring Nico. "Nico's asleep."

Will laughed. "I know. I'm here to wake him up."

Hazel shrugged. "Good luck."

She stepped aside to let him in. While Will stood over Nico's bed, Hazel made her way to the restroom. She took a shower (a long one, too—she never got to enjoy long showers at Camp Jupiter, not since the war) and wrapped a towel around herself when she was done. Nico was gone, so she stepped out into the cabin and hid behind the sheet she'd used as a curtain months before. Thank the gods Nico hadn't taken it down yet. She quickly got dressed, donning a Camp Jupiter t-shirt before second-guessing herself and tossing on a blue tank top instead. She grabbed a black hoodie, just in case she was still cold while training.

As she opened the door to her cabin, she was greeted by none other than Piper, who had a fist raised.

Piper grinned and lowered her hand. "I was just about to knock. Nico told me you were here."

"Yeah..." Hazel could feel her cheeks heating up under Piper's kind gaze.

"How long are you staying?" Piper asked as she gestured for Hazel to follow her. They set off towards the mess hall to get their breakfast.

"I don't know," she admitted, glancing in the direction of the strawberry fields. "I kind of just came here on a whim. I didn't even plan it. I spent the entire night packing and left as soon as I was done."

"Gods. Why?"

Hazel hesitated, not sure if she should tell her or not. Finally, she decided they'd gone through enough together that she could trust her. "Frank and I broke up."

"Really?" Piper asked, though she didn't sound very surprised. "I'm so sorry, Hazel. Why?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It was kind of mutual. We just... I don't know."

Piper nodded like she understood and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Well, being single isn't so bad. You can do whatever you want—experiment, maybe." Piper winked, causing Hazel to blush. She had to consciously resist the urge to fan her face, a habit she still hadn’t gotten rid of "Everything happens for a reason, you know. Maybe it was for the best."

"Maybe..."

"What's on your mind?" Piper questioned, her head tilted to the side in a way that made Hazel wonder if maybe Piper had been spending too much time with Percy.

"It's just... It just sucks. I didn't actually think we'd break up, you know? It never really crossed my mind. I don't know what to do."

Piper placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping to face her completely. "There's nothing you really can do except move on. You're really strong, Hazel. You're going to go through a lot of boys and breakups before you find your soulmate."

Hazel almost replied,  _ Yeah, but boys aren't the problem _ . She thanked the Fates she managed to bite her tongue. Instead, she smiled gratefully at Piper, trying to control her blush, "Thanks, Piper."

Piper smiled back. "You know, you can tell me anything, right? I'm your friend, Hazel."

"Yeah, I know."

But this wasn't something she could share.

Her day went rather smoothly, with people she knew asking her when she’d arrived, when she'd be leaving and just saying hi. She sat with her brother at the Apollo table for lunch and dinner and followed either him or Piper around throughout the day. When she had asked Piper what she was doing in Camp Half-Blood (after all, last she'd checked, she and Jason were in LA), Piper had explained that they were spending the first half of their spring break at camp. Jason missed the Greeks and Piper missed Annabeth. Later, Hazel briefly spoke with Chiron so that he was aware she was there and that the length of her stay was indefinite. She also managed to avoid Bacchus... er, Mr. D. 

"Hey," Nico said, later that evening. He and Hazel were back in the Hades cabin, preparing to go to sleep. Nico looked unusually perky whereas she felt completely worn out. It was almost comical how their roles had pretty much reversed. "The Stolls are throwing a party tomorrow night in the city. Do you want to come?"

Nico must've noticed her hesitation because he said, "Come on. It'll get your mind off of whatever's been bothering you." She pouted and scowled at the nearest wall. "Don't think I didn't notice you moping when you thought no one was looking. You're my sister, Hazel."

Sighing, she crawled into her bed. "Maybe. I'll think about it." She yawned and buried her face into her pillow. Within minutes, she was snoring.

* * *

 

Hazel regretted saying yes. Her brother was nowhere to be found. She was in the middle of a crowd of sweaty teenagers. And she couldn't tell if she absolutely loved her outfit or hated it completely. She had blushed each time she'd looked in the mirror when Piper had had her try it on back at camp. She would've been kicked out of school if she'd ever worn an outfit a tad less revealing than it. She wasn't used to wearing such short shorts or such a low-cut top. And she sure as hell wasn't used to the eyes that followed her whenever she entered a room. The thing was, she knew how good she looked in it. But gods, it was just so unnerving.

"Hey, Hazel, I've been looking for you everywhere." Hazel spun on her heels, relieved to see a familiar face. Percy grinned at her then looked around. "Is Frank here? I didn't see him."

She glanced at her feet. "No, I'm alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alone? At a party like this? C'mon, there's a room upstairs for half-bloods only."

Percy slung an arm around her and led her up the stairs. She resisted the urge to huff in annoyance. Percy didn't mean any harm, but Hazel could very well take care of herself. She may be younger than him, but Percy knew firsthand that she was far from a child.  _ He's just looking out for you _ , she told herself.  _ It's exactly what a big brother would do. _

They passed door after door until, finally, they came to one at the very end of a long corridor that was dimly lit. Percy knocked twice. The door opened a crack to feel one blue eye. 

"Password."

"Open up, you ass, it's me."

The eye drifted from Percy to Hazel and back. "Password."

Rolling his eyes, Percy replied, "Peleus," and the door opened to reveal Will Solace. Percy punched him in the arm, causing him to yelp and massage the spot he hit him. "Where's Nico?"

"Downstairs. He wanted to beat this guy for ogling at me but they ended up trying to sort it out through Mythomagic."

If that sounded the least bit unusual to Percy, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and turned towards Hazel. "I'm gonna go find a drink. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

And just like that, Hazel was alone again. Sighing, she wandered around the surprisingly spacious room, taking in the atmosphere. It wasn’t hard to tell that everyone in the room was a demigod. No one could sit still, except some of Hypnos’s/Somnus’s kids, who were fast asleep (or maybe they were just random demigods who’d passed out drunk. The ceilings were peculiarly high—maybe ten feet—and the room itself was probably two hundred square feet. Most of the furniture consisted of couches and chairs, though there were a few tables here and there (particularly one beer pong table in the back of the room). The lighting was pretty dim, too, creating an extremely mellow atmosphere for a party in a room filled with ADHD Greek (and one Roman) warriors. Hazel became slightly annoyed as she realized that the only spot on the couch nearest her was between two different couples making out. Thanks, but no thanks. 

"Listen up, everyone!" Hazel's head snapped up. Connor Stoll was addressing the group. "We're gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Some people groaned.

"I know, I know. Sounds so... mundane," Travis said, "but we're playing it demigod-style."

“Which is basically just demigods only—”

“But still fun!”

"So it's house rules. Everything has to be consensual, alright? And you guys have to do something besides just talk—"

"That can be interpreted any way you like."

"Right. So other than that, it's fair game. Who's playing?"

A majority of the group headed in the direction of the Stolls. Hazel hesitated before joining them as well. She had nothing to lose. Besides, she thought taking Piper's advice might do her well—this was definitely new territory for her, so it fell under experimentation.

She took a look around the room at who was playing (she was pretty sure Frank had tried to explain this game to her once—just once). She saw many faces she'd only seen a few times at camp as well as some people she couldn't recall ever seeing at all. Piper was across the circle from her, struggling to untie a feather from her hair. Will was a little to her left, though she wasn't sure if he was actually in the circle or not. (Hazel hoped not, or she'd have to give him a very stern talking to.) She really hoped she got someone she didn't know—she knew she wouldn't be able to stifle her embarrassment if she got someone she did.

A white fedora was passed around the circle, people tossing one item of theirs inside. Piper put in the feather she'd finally managed to untie from her hair. Will put in a leather bracelet he was currently wearing. It seemed Nico had joined when she wasn't paying attention because he now stood beside Will, their fingers intertwined. He dropped his skull ring into the hat and passed it along. Hazel unhooked the necklace around her neck and dropped it into the fedora.

"Alright. I'm going to mix this up a bit," Travis explained as he stuck a hand in the hat and stirred it messily.

"We'll start at twelve o'clock. All of you—right next to Piper—to you, Hazel, yes, you. You're the first half. You'll be picking out of the hat first. If you pick your own item, then you get to switch spots with someone across from you, but you have to put your item back."

"When you get picked, you and that person will head into one of the closets or bedrooms down the hall—"

"Which I'll show you to," Connor interjected.

"Yes. Then just do whatever for seven minutes. In the meantime, we'll continue with the game and see who's next and send them to the next closet."

"And we'll keep going, keeping all of the closets filled, until everyone's gone."

"Your item will also go back in the fedora, so yes, you'll probably go more than once."

"This is just an ice breaker. We want to introduce as many people to as many people as possible, in the most uncomfortable way possible. We want you to have fun, and we want to make sure everyone meets at least one new person."

"So without further ado," Travis began, "let the games begin."

Hazel sort of regretted volunteering to play. Not only was she going to be the last person to pick, but she had pretty bad luck when it came to games of chance—particularly now that the war had ended. More likely than not, she'd get the worst possible person she could pick.

One by one, everyone down the line picked an item from the fedora and was ushered to the closets by Connor (as promised). It was almost like clockwork. Most people would either make out for seven minutes (until Conner let them know their time was up) or play a game (so they weren't technically breaking any rules). Some people had to be bugged to get out while others were rather eager. Sometime while both Travis and Connor were explaining the rules of the game, Nico had managed to get to the other half of the group. When it came to Nico's turn, he accurately picked Will's leather bracelet, smirked, grabbed a doe-eyed Will's shirt by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Some people snickered while Travis raised both of his eyebrows to his brother, who hadn't even had a chance to show them where the closets were.

"I don't even want to  _ know _ what those two are getting up to."

Eventually, the line was reduced until only six people—three on each side—hadn't gone yet. Everyone else who wasn't in a closet was back in line but in a different order. Only two more people were to pick before Hazel did. Nico and Will had returned both with bruised lips and wearing the other's shirt. Jason, who Hazel hadn’t even noticed until a few minutes ago, had also gotten a free hand massage from a handsome son of Aphrodite (plus a little something extra, if the bulge in his jeans was anything to tell by). Piper had already gone three times but didn't spill any details, and her appearance gave no clues as to what had happened.

One more person left.

"Alright, your turn, Hazel."

Hazel took a deep breath and reached into the fedora as it was placed into her opposite hand, turning her head so that she couldn't look no matter how tempted she was tempted to. Her fingertips curled around something thin. She pulled the object out of the hat and turned to look at it—a strip of dark suede, tied on one end to a bobby pin, while the other end was tied to a single white feather speckled barn owl brown.

Glancing up, she caught Piper’s teasing, kaleidoscopic eyes and blushed.

She heard Connor’s voice urge both her and Piper towards the door of the room. It wasn’t until they made it out to the hall that she could finally tear her gaze away. In a daze, she found herself shoved into the first room—a tiny closet—with barely enough room for a strand of hair to fit between them. Connor shut the door with a “ _ Time starts now, ladies! _ ” and then they were alone.

Hazel could feel Piper’s body heat stretching towards her through the molecules in the air. She wondered if Piper was as hyperaware of her presence as Hazel was about hers. She wondered if she could hear Hazel’s heart pounding and if she was breathing as loud as she thought she was.

“So,” Piper said, “what do you want to do, exactly?”

Hazel shrugged, though neither of them could see very well. She could barely make out the outline of Piper’s face, thanks to the hall light seeping underneath the closet door. It reflected in her eyes, making them glow a slight bronze color.

“I don’t know. Anything to get my mind off of Frank, I guess.”

Piper laughed. “Wanna make out?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily mind,” Hazel mumbled, half hoping Piper would hear and half hoping she wouldn’t.

Piper laughed again. Hazel felt heat rise to her cheeks again.

“You’ve never done anything with a girl, have you?”

Hazel shook her head. “Frank’s the only—”

“ _ Shh _ .” A finger was pressed to her lips. “Don’t think about him anymore, Hazel. Keep your mind on me.”

Piper moved closer to Hazel so that their bodies were almost flush against each other. Her lips brushed gently, almost tauntingly, against Hazel’s as she spoke. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

Then what little distance was left between their bodies disappeared entirely. Hazel practically melted into Piper’s arms, barely able to hold herself up as she lost herself in the nebulous sensation of Piper’s lips against hers. Luckily, she didn’t have to. Piper pressed right up against her, one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist. The pressure of Piper’s body held her steady as their lips moved in sync. Hazel leaned towards Piper, in hopes of deepening the kiss, of moving faster, but the older of the two moved slightly backwards to prevent this.

Piper continued to move ever-so-maddeningly slow, not letting Hazel move from her position or deepen the kiss. Hazel began to grow impatient but pushed back her heightened desire so she could enjoy the moment. The sensual nature of the kiss was as infuriating as it was arousing, always just enough to make her want more but not quite get what she wanted. Involuntarily, she let out a soft whimper that caused Piper to smirk against her lips.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Piper asked as she pulled away. She moved to Hazel’s neck, pressing barely-there kisses to the untouched skin of her neck. The further down her kisses went, the dirtier they became. Finally, she pressed an open-mouthed kissed to the place where Hazel’s bare skin met the fabric of her top and travelled back up. Meanwhile, the hand on her waist traveled south.

Hazel whimpered again as Piper's left hand pressed against her through her shorts. She was close, so close, and overcome with a pleasure she'd never felt before. She just needed a little bit more, a little longer. Her shorts were in the way, but she could take them off—then return the favor. Just thinking about it had her whimpering again.

A knock sounded against the door. Both girls jumped and scrambled apart (as far apart as they could get in the tiny space, anyway).

"Time's up, ladies.”

"Okay," Piper called back, not sounding at all as out of breath as she looked and Hazel felt. She stepped toward Hazel and began fixing her hair and straightening out what she was wearing. "Your lips will probably be swollen and bruised," she was saying, "but that's okay. Your eyes will also be glassy, but I don't think anyone will pay that much attention. It doesn't really matter to me, but I don't know if it matters to you."

"Um, I—well—I—"

"You don't need to say anything," Piper interrupted. She smiled and kissed Hazel again. "Just enjoy yourself. Have a good time. Don't worry too much. Now, c'mon."

Hazel happily accepted Piper’s hand as they exited the closet but was slightly disappointed when they parted ways once they returned to the room. Piper went about her business once the game ended as well, but Hazel couldn’t take her eyes off of her, unable to get what had happened in that closet out of her head, unable to forget the taste and feel of her lips and how and where she’d touched her. Hazel knew, the next time their eyes met, that something between them had changed that night. She knew this wouldn’t be the last time they would kiss. She only wished she knew how soon it would happen—she wanted to finish what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave kudos, subscribe, and/or comment.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass x


End file.
